Spectral Sleep Time
Spectral Sleep Time is the second episode of Shade 10: Evolutions. News in Space *A Planet of Paradise has been constructed, the aliens are here to relax and be happy. This building is created by Edwin Donovan. *Vulpimancers rampaged Planet Menekuare's trading center: Hotepa *The hive attacks are still continuing in Planet Sonorosia. *Not much has been heard from the probe from Galvan to Anur Phaetos. *The Ultratrix is in unknown location, moving from one place to another. It seems that it has got a host. Log 2: March 20th 3014 the Ultratrix is in unknown location.....it seems that it has got a host. I stared wide at the tachyon-image projector (in your human words: TV). Ben 10 had fame and all things he wanted. What about me?, I thought,'' just a normal Umbranite''. I frowned at the thought. Another thought burst into my mind, the horrible stench from the kitchen. So I went to find out. I opened the door to see Bellum, Nemesis and Calliste cooking something that I am allergic to.... Canceris and Chamaeleon (crab and chameleon) "What are you guys cooking" I yelled at them. Unfortunately for people who eats Nemesis, Bellum and Calliste's cooking gets diarrhea. "Crab and Chameleon?" Calliste smiled "I thought you might like it" "For eightieth time, i am A-llergic to CRABS AND CHAMELEONS!" "Sorry" Nemesis said stern as usual "That's the only thing left in the Gelids" "I won't eat it to my life!" Bellum yelled siding with me. "Then why are you cooking" I asked the gray electrokinetic-mutt. He gave no response. He just went to the pilot's room. I followed him to the pilot's room. I could here Calliste asking "What's with Bellum?" "What's our position?" I asked Upto and Arcina. "We seemed to be in Orion constellation" Arcina told me "Can we visit the nebulas?" "Look out, dark dust" Osirius warned. I tumbled aside hitting the wall. "A little warning next time?" I said. "Can't we land on some planet?" I asked. I thought of what's in the kitchen. "Sure, which one" Arcina asked. As she pointed thousand and millions of planets to choose! "Can we go to the blue one or the red one or the rainbow colored one or the pink one or ....." blah blah blah blah, Arcina kept chosing. "Shut up! I'll chose" I yelled. "Can we go to that one?" I pointed at the silvery tinted planet. "What's that planet called?" I asked. "According to my sensors, Planet Aletheia" "I am not playing truth or dare" Bellum growled. Just as we were landing on the ship, a black mist came into the room surging like pests like termites or something. We are ran away each into separate rooms. I could here the others yelling and screaming including...............me! (BELLUM's WRITING): Full account of what happenned "ughhhhhhhh" I groaned. My quadrapedal self was heavy and too dizzy. Actually, I wouldn't be here if I weren't vaporized by the evil Galvan scientist who was testing toxic wastes here and I got into the radiation zone inadvertently killing myself. I was revealed by a man (notably a human or energy being) with white wings. He pursed his lips as he looked at a hourglass. He touched my forehead, his hand was very cold like a corpse. I could feel warmth and weird electrical energy back into myself. He patted my back and flew away and said he has some other editors to attend to. BACK TO THE EVENT: The circuits are bursting out making bzzz bzzz sounds. The whole ships was bitten by some kinds of feral termites or space clams. I came into the kitchen where I heard a slam like the one when Shade changes into an alien. A voice was heard but it was more gruff and deep then Shade or any other aliens on this ship. Then, Upto came floating around the room. I hid behind Osirius's bonsai plant. "Advent Voids!" I growled directing attention to the bluish jellyfish. Upto stared blankly at me like he was a dummy of some sort. Like he was mesmerized, he started lauching his electromagnetic activity at the vanadium covering of the ship. I was dying of random chunks of random vanadium (heh, heh) on some random ship? Back to the story: Upto started to bury in the pile of vanadium. Well, the air got out before leaving us in space. He's not going to survive in space, I thought. "Wait for a second...." I thought and said steadily to myself "HEISNOTAJELLYFISH!" The Ship was directing emergency landing on Planet Aletheia. Luckily, I zapped the ship giving it telepathic commands to stay up in space, we don't want to risk another repair issues. "GASHANGEL!" Shade yelled in the ship. Things are really freaky. Let me sort this out: #A weird force attacked the ship jolting out all the circuits and locking all commands #Upto is blank like a ghost and attacked with me with his electricity #Finally, Shade turned into Gashangel for what purpose--- He started to fly towards me....in space. I fired electricity at him only to find that my electricity was deflected by Gashangel's shield and strange sword-like hands. I floated away trying to get to the ship. Three minutes later.... "Hello, Bellum Occasio...." a ghostly creature twitched his eye evilly at me. He looks like a green ectoplasmic phasmonourite. "YOU HYPNOTIZED MY FRIENDS!!!!" I yelled. He growled at me and twitched his eyes. That reminded me of someone i once knew. "You...you" I stammered "Are...that galvan scientist who turned into a phasmonourite!" "THE GALVAN SCIENTIST YOU KNOW IS LONG GONE! I AM NOW PHANTASM KNIGHT" the Phantasm knight growled. Phantasm Knight? That guy was once a toxicologist who plans to destroy the King of Galvan. "Why are you doing this!?" I asked glaring at him. He then appeared with Arcina, Calliste, Nemesis, Gashangel, Upto and Osirius all looking blank and mesmerized. They started to advance towards me like a bunch of robots. I growled. Gashangel flew towards me like a fast Kineceleran. I ducked. "Why are we doing this?" I asked Phantasm Knight. He then scrowled. "REMEMBER THAT TIME WHEN I WAS THOUGHT TO BE DEAD" he asked in his raspy voice "I WASN'T, though maybe I was in technical speaking, then I was melded with Phasmonourite DNA! You virus infected Vulpimancer tried to--" "Actually it's Transylmancer now" I barged in. "You, virus infected Transylmancer tried to kill me then!" he said "I've now come for my revenge!" I shorted his intangibility and mesmerism out with my electricity. The other blacked out then were lying down on the floor sleeping of some sort. I zapped the circuits unlocking them. I jumped to the airlock where i dragged the unconscious Phasmonourite and threw him away to space. Adios, senor Phantasm Knight =D (AFTER A WHILE) "When will you finish writing this log?" Shade asked. "Maybe in the next episode? or maybe after Chapter 2" I smiled at Shade and closed the book. (THE END!) Trivia *This is the first time only alien is used for the whole episode. *The origins of Bellum's and Phantasm Knight's pasts have been revealed. Shade's Tip #2 When you fight an evil Phasmonourite, you should know these following things. Phasmonourites are susceptible to electricity. When you face with their intangibility, you only resort is to duck behind a power surge or an acid chamber if you have one in your ship. Phasmonourites have superstrength and telekinesis be warn of these things. Next Episode: Overload Shade and the crew are sent to Tellus to deliver three parcels to a shogunian. But wait, the volcano in the town starts to erupt (because of the power station), will Shade and the shogunian save the town?? Category:Shade 10 Logs Category:Episodes